Deadly Waters
by Emperor King93
Summary: A new aquarium has opened next to the zoo, containing unimaginable horrors. And it's up to the penguins to stop it. This story is being rewritten.


Author's Note: Hey everybody! I've sure been gone awhile! But I'm back. And I feel that the fics that I've written are not all that well written. So I'm editing and rewriting them all to better quality and finally updating the other one.

It was a warm summer morning in Central Park in the year of 2013. It was quiet as all the inhabitants had fallen asleep. The quiet was disturbed as a red van moved down a concealed road. If a human were to spot the van then two major questions would have been raised. Why was it so small? And who was driving it? But no human did see it. So no human saw the two animals driving it.

The animals of the world were very good at concealing themselves from humans. While some were just animals with basic thought, others had raised societies to mirror humans. And with these societies came businesses. And with businesses came investors.

The two animals in the van worked for one of the many investment companies. Next to the Central Park Zoo a large aquarium was being built. The company had been approached by a mysterious party with details concerning a wonderful investment they could make. If they invested money in the aquarium then they could expect a handsome return. Many patrons would love to see the marine life from glass bottomed boat rides and mini-subs. The company agreed and put forth their money.

Almost one month later, the company received a notice that construction was nearing completion. They were concerned about the short time, the construction could be faulty. All the paperwork was in order but they still knew next to nothing about the mysterious owners. The company, like others, used various facades to do business with humans, unbeknownst to them. The company pondered if the owners were human.

Thus the two in the van. Official inspectors for the company. A wombat, Adrian, and a rabbit, Matt. Adrian was in the process of complaining to Matt about how early it was.

"Why do always have to get up so early for these things? We'd be fine going in another four hours."

Matt sighed and shook his head, but not without a smile. Same old Adrian.

"There's a lot of ground to cover. I wanna make sure this is a one day job."

He took a quick glance from the road to the clock on the silent radio.

"Besides, it's only 3:39 AM. It could have been earlier."

"Don't remind me. Still don't see how you manage this without coffee."

It became silent as he closed his eyes and sipped on the Starbucks he brought with him. He shifted to a more comfortable position and prompted Matt with another question.

"How long until we get there?"

"It's just up ahead."

The van approached the gate in the chain-link fence surrounding the aquarium. Just beyond they could see the still waters reflecting the moon light. They wait a few minutes but no one comes to open the gate. Matt began to wonder where the night watchman was at.

"That's strange, looks like nobody's home. Usually we'd be playing twenty questions with security by now."

"Well that's their fault. Let's just leave a note in the van and get our job done."

A few minutes later the van was parked not too far away from the water and the duo were suiting up in their dive suits.

"If I wasn't getting paid you couldn't make me go in that freezing water with a gun to my head", Adrian grumbled.

Matt let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"Ah, hush already. It's the beginning of summer. The water will be fine. Now put on your big boy pants and dive in."

With no further complaints they dived in. Adrian found that the water was somewhat warm and adjusted quickly. He started to enjoy the feel of the water. Using the flashlights built into their headgear, they parted ways and began scanning the area for any shoddy construction. Not too long into the investigation Adrian heard Matt over his radio.

"Yo Adrian, I think you might want to take a look at this."

"Where are you?"

"I'm over in sector A6."

Adrian swam in that direction until he found Matt. He was making gestures toward the space in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Look carefully."

Adrian peered through the dark water until something began to appear before him. He realized he was looking at a giant cage wall that extended from the bottom, where various rock structures and coral were scattered, all the way to the surface. He couldn't see how far left and right it went but had a feeling that it enclosed the area they were in.

"What's this for?" inquired Adrian.

"Probably to keep sick or misbehaving animals away from each other", Matt responded. "They have to train the predators not to eat the other inhabitants. It decides not to listen, it gets solitary."

"Makes sense. You think one of those is in here right now?"

"Doubt it. They aren't supposed to be filling the place up yet. We're the only two living things down here."

Unknown to the divers, they were being monitored from a secret room in the aquarium. The only light came from several computer screens and a small window peering into the tank beyond. Only two figures could be seen in the darkness. One spoke to the other who was sitting at a monitor in an Australian accent.

"Should we get rid of 'em?"

"No. They have not seen the experiment, thus there exists no reason to expose it before we use it against the penguins", the second figure responded.

Meanwhile, Matt and Adrian were continuing to explore.

"So we're all alone in here Matt?"

"Yup."

"Just the two of us?"

"Pretty much."

"Really? Then what's that?"

Matt turned to look at the spot over his shoulder that Adrian was pointing to. A large shadow swam through the water above them.

"Damn! They've seen it", cursed the sitting figure.

He turned to the one standing behind him.

"Take care of them."

"Oy mate, me n' my men are just here to see what your little science fair exhibit can do. Our organization wants to make sure your boss weren't bluffin' when he said he could make it. While I could swim out there and kill them, I'd rather see a little pre-show with the beastie before it goes after the four main targets."

"Now that's an idea."

The figure at the computer begins typing in some commands and talking to himself.

"Let's see, release some positive endorphins associated with killing those two… yeah that ought to do it."

The two divers watched as the peaceful shadow whipped around and started charging them.

"Oh shit! It ain't friendly! Swim for it Matt!"

The two darted downward through the various underwater structures to evade their pursuer. They reached the edge and swam upwards while the shadow doubled back to avoid hitting the wall. This gave them a lead. They swam as fast as they could. Adrian was ahead. He was getting close to the surface, he could make it! Matt was just behind him, they were both it the clear!

Suddenly, he felt something large enter the space behind him. A terrible scream echoed over his radio and the water warmed considerably. Matt was gone. Adrian felt the terrible teeth closing over him next.

From the darkened room, congratulations were shared between figures seen and unseen. The standing figure turned to the one sitting down.

"Impressive Patty, very impressive."

"For the last time Rick, it's Patrick. You don't see me giving you a stupid nickname."

"That's just cause you can't think o' one."

"Whatever. Would you send out a couple of your guys to get rid of the van."

"Certainly."

Before long, the red van was stripped down in a local scrap yard. And in the zoo next to the aquarium, four penguins slept peacefully. Completely unaware of the events transpiring.


End file.
